I Cannot Sleep Until you Tell Me What's Wrong
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: Justin Bieber Sydney met him at a Meet and Greet. She never thought she'd meet him again when she's beginning to get famous through YouTube and MySpace. Neither did the fans.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER: **I do not own Justin Bieber! This is my first Justin Bieber story, but not my first celeb story :D! I DO own Sydney, Clara, Alyssa, Taylor, and Rachel, though!

* * *

"Please, Mom, just let me go!"

I couldn't help but plead with her. It was a once in a lifetime chance! Tickets for Justin Bieber seemed to be almost impossible to get a hold of. It was almost as bad as getting into Harvard. My mom rolled her eyes and went back to opening a can of green beans. It was almost supper time and I should have been getting ready for this concert. But, of course, my mom had decided last second to not let me go.

"No! You know I don't know where the place is, Sydney," my mom replied.

"I can get directions. It's called Map Quest for a reason, Mom," I retorted. My mom continued to open the can of green beans. I sighed and said, "I can drive, Mom."

"No, you're only fifteen and a half."

"So? Other kids do it," I replied. It was true. I looked at the clock on the oven and pushed my brunette hair out of my face. My mom turned to look at me right after.

"If other kids were jumping off a cliff, would you? If other kids offered you drugs, would you take them?"

I sighed, "Mom, that has nothing to do with this situation!"

"Does too. You want to go simply because others are going," my mom replied. I growled and stomped to the living room. All the bedrooms were filled, so, lucky me, I lived in the living room. Not the typical place, and I wished I had an actual bed, but it worked. I flung myself onto the couch and flipped on my iPod. I knew she would be like this. She was always such a bitch when she wanted to be.

"Turn it down," my mom threatened. I rolled my eyes and turned it down. "Get dressed," she said finally.

"What?"

"You heard me," she replied. "Get dressed. You've got a concert to go to and if you give me any more lip you won't go."

My eyes widened and I ran for where I kept my clothes. I grabbed a mini-skirt and regular t-shirt. I was pretty sure I'd be buying one of his t-shirts at the concert anyway. I quickly slipped on the clothes and ran a hot iron over my hair. I picked up my ballet flats on the way to the car as my mom started it. We drove out of the lane soon.

We soon pulled up to a busy street. We knew the concert hall was just up a ways, but traffic was bumper to bumper it seemed. I sighed. I knew I was going to be late.

My phone vibrated against my hand. I jumped a little and pulled it out. It was Clara. I smiled as I read the text message.

_Meet&Greet after! Excited?_

I texted back, _Totally! How else do you expect me to react?_

I could hear my mom sigh and mumble something while finding a parking spot across from the venue. I rolled my eyes. It was just like her to act this way! I could never understand half of her actions, anyway.

I quickly opened the door and jumped out as she shut the car off. "You've got twenty dollars to spend," she warned, and handed me a twenty.

"Thanks, Mom," I said unemotionally. I didn't care how much I had to spend. I only cared about the concert. I then walked over to the huge line and saw my friends halfway into the line. Right as I got in behind them, I heard people groaning. But, I didn't care. Let them groan, I say! Clara smirked at me as I smirked back at her. She knew exactly how I operated. I looked at the others there. I could see Taylor, Rachel, and Alyssa there. Of course, I also saw some people who I hoped to God really were figments of my imagination. But, after blinking a couple of times, they were still there.

"So you saw Hailey?"

I nodded slightly. Of course _she_ had to be here. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends. I smiled hugely before jumping up and down in happiness. They began to jump with me when the doors opened. We quickly pushed into the doors.

We got to the arena and gaped. It was huge! We all screamed ecstatically and ran for the front row seats. We sat down quickly before Clara stood to go over to the product tables. I rolled my eyes and handed her my twenty.

"Can you get me a t-shirt? Medium," I asked sweetly. She smiled and ran for the table. Minutes passes with them playing different songs in the R&B genre before Clara ran back with her unnatural hair. It was a purple color with the color coming out. She'd been going for a pink, but it went too dark. But, we still loved her like a sister. Looking around, I noticed Taylor, Rachel, and Alyssa were all grabbing different items at the products tables. I rolled my eyes. They had to be even _more_ obsessed than me!

I smiled at Clara as she sat down by me. She smiled back at me. No one would have guessed the big news about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Justin Bieber! This is only fanfiction!

THANK YOU to the reviews from the first chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far!

* * *

The concert was awesome! I was on my feet the entire time dancing, probably horribly, to all of his songs. Right before the end, he came and stood right in front of me. I was almost ready to jump in glee, but I held myself together.

"Okay, guys, right before I go, I wanna do a song for you guys. It is special to me, and was my first single. So, this is One Time!"

Everyone, even I, screamed their lungs out. It was my favorite song of his from his My World album. I looked at him as he started to dance to the beats of the song. Oh boy, could this boy dance!

Every girl in the stadium was dancing to his song.

"Your world is my world, and my fight is your fight, and my breath is your breath," he sang. I smiled and imagined his lyrics talking to me. I knew it wasn't true. Only one lucky person would have those lyrics sang to them personally, and it wouldn't be me. I knew this, and accepted this, but I still couldn't help but imagine.

"One time, one time," he sang out as the beats continued on for the last few seconds. He began to break dance and the girls screamed. He was so amazing at dancing!

"Okay, thank you guys, but, sadly, I have to say goodbye. Remember, Meet and Greet later," he said to the crowd. The crowd screamed as he smiled and flung his towel to the crowd as well as his water bottle. I wasn't the lucky person to catch it, but I could hear the person who did. Her screams seemed to escalate above the other screams. Clara and the others shrugged. They weren't too sad over not getting his water bottle or towel; they just couldn't wait for the Meet and Greet.

I could see guards around the exits. Apparently after that mall accident, they didn't need a repeat and wanted us to be calm. I snickered a little. That would be almost impossible with this many teens going through puberty, but it was nice of them to try.

Soon we were outside the concert hall, but waiting on Justin to appear for the Meet and Greet. I could see Clara, Taylor, Rachel, and Alyssa all jumping for joy. They couldn't wait. But, truthfully, I couldn't wait either. Hello, I was about ready to meet Justin Bieber!

Suddenly screams erupted from a side of the room. We turned to see all the girls begin to swarm the part of the room.

"I'm staying back," I said to them. I really didn't need any broken bones while trying to meet an internet sensation. I couldn't help but laugh as the crowd continued to crowd around him while he tried to move through it. Soon, the crowd began to break away as Justin's guards began to push them back. It couldn't help but amuse me how they had to get physical to get through this packed crowd of _girls_. Surely, I couldn't help but jump up and down with the others as we caught sight of Justin.

Many began to yell, "Justin!"

He smiled at them and walked up to a random one. He shook her hand and I could see him say hi. The girl tried to push herself onto him, and his smile got a little strained as he subtly pushed her off him. She kept trying though as he walked over to another girl. The girl seemed a little more lax than the other as she shook his hand. They began to try for a conversation when the first girl got escorted out of the room by a guard. The guard soon came back in to stand right beside me. I couldn't help but be a little intimidated.

"You aren't trying for Justin's attention," I heard the guard murmur.

"I really don't need a broken bone," I replied. I looked around and noticed for the first time I was standing alone. My friends were up there with the other girls, fighting with one another subtly for his attention. But, soon, his attention turned to me. My eyes widened slightly. Oh God, here he comes!

Soon, Justin was within an inch of me. I was close to hyperventilating it wasn't even funny, but I held it together.

"Hi," he said cutely. I screamed on the inside.

"Hi," I replied softly. Oh my God, I choose _now_ of all times to be a shy person?

"So, you do realize you're the only girl not with the other group," he said jokingly.

I chuckled and replied, "Well, I didn't feel like broken bones were in the menu tonight."

"Ah, you should try onstage. Apparently, the saying 'Break a Leg' really is literal," he said. I laughed even more. Of course he had to laugh about his broken foot. Of course, I could never do that.

"Maybe someday I will. As a test of course," I replied. He didn't need to know one of my dreams was to be a recording artist myself. He smiled and my insides melted a little more. Could this boy make me a puddle before the end of the night? I think the answer was soon changing to yes!

"Well, maybe someday you can join me onstage and we can sing a duet," Justin played along.

"Maybe," I replied while smiling. This was becoming the best night of my life.

Justin laughed before looking at his guard. I could see from the corner of my eye his guard nod. Justin nodded before turning back to me. "Well, I've got to get back to the road. Do you have a pen?"

I nodded and pulled out the one in my purse. I handed it to him and he took a picture from his guard by me. He signed on the picture before handing it to me. He said, "It was great meeting you…" He trailed off as I realized I'd never given him my name.

"Sydney. Sydney Moore," I finished. He smiled before taking my hand. He kissed my hand and walked away.

Oh, wait, that was just my imagination. In reality, he smiled and shook my hand and walked off. Man, my imagination was good, wasn't it?

I sighed. No need to get all worked up. It's not like I'd see him again anyhow.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Justin Bieber, Mark Jackson Productions, or 'Worth Something More' by Chantelle Paige! Here's her song that Sydney is recording: http: / / w w w(dot)youtube(dot)c o m / w a t c h ? v = kgA_d3l1Ubo take spaces out UNTIL the = sign after watch?v!

* * *

That was three months ago. I rolled my eyes as my alarm clock rang "One Less Lonely Girl" by Justin Bieber on the radio. Of course, the night I remember back to the concert I wake up to his song. It makes perfect sense. I rolled my eyes once more and sat up. Today was a big day. Today I was _actually_ recording one of my original songs. I was so excited! I'd finally been able to convince the music department to let me borrow their recording equipment. Then, I'd put up the a'capella version on MySpace when I'd been contacted by a local production company. They asked if they could mix up a background beat to it, so of course I agreed. But, now they wanted me so they could put their own take on my a'capella version.

I did a quick run through the bathroom and went towards my clothes when my phone rang. I hit Send and put it up to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Sydney, this is Mark Jackson, from Mark Jackson Productions. Just giving you a personal reminder that your appointment is today at noon. Can't wait to meet you for real!"

"Thanks, Mark. Can't wait to get into the studio," I replied. I hung up the phone soon after and went back to getting ready. I didn't want to look like I was getting ready for a date, but I didn't want to look like a slob either. I shifted through my clothes when I came across something. It was the mini-skirt I'd worn the night of the concert. I smiled before grabbing it. It seemed to be my lucky piece of clothing anyway.

I grabbed a camisole and American Eagle shirt before slipping them on. I ran out of the house and into the car. I'd gotten my license soon after that concert, so luckily I didn't need to convince Mom to take me to this production company. I could go on my own!

My silver 2005 Acura RSX roared to life as I pulled out of our lane. I raced through the highway to the production agency. It was a personal song for me that we were recording. I couldn't help but hope it turned out to my liking. After all, it was _my _song we were working with.

Soon I was pulling into the parking lot near their workplace. Right as I got out, I groaned as a ray of sunlight hit my eye. I grabbed my sunglasses and threw them on to walk into the place. I only hoped I didn't look too diva-ish or anything. I sighed greatly at the tented windows in the office place. It was a nice relief.

"Ah, Sydney, you're here on time! So glad you could make it!"

I smiled at Mark. He led me to the recording studio. It was my first time in this kind of place. I couldn't help but love the feel of the place though. Inside there was a glass separating the recording area from the producer's things. This was my dream.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly. I had to remind myself to breath after a moment, though.

Mark chuckled lightly and said, "You can always tell the motivated ones from the rich babies by their first reaction to the studio. The motivated ones feel as if they made it somewhere, while the rich babies think nothing of it."

"Makes sense," I replied lightly. I sat my purse down on a couch in the room. I breathed deeply. Ah, this was the place I could live in.

Moments of silence passed as I looked around before Mark finally asked, "So, you ready to record Worth Something More?" That was the song I'd put up on MySpace. It was a kind of sad song, but it was a song written to an online friend to keep her mind held high during bad times.

I got my notebook from my black purse—though it was probably seen more as a bag from the sheer size of the thing—and went into the room. I wasn't entirely sure how this would work, but I was hoping it would be like recording in my bedroom: short, simple, and sweet.

I heard Mark's voice come into the room. He said, "Okay, Sydney, just begin to sing like you did when you recorded it. I've got some beats mixed up that you will hear while you sing. Then, I'll play it for you once this process is over."

I nodded. I smiled into the glass at him and stood in front of the microphone. I breathed deeply and looked at the first few lines. I had them memorized, but I had to be sure I didn't forget them. That would be a disaster.

"Abused, alone you're feeling so unloved. Can't open up, you keep it all inside. You cut yourself to let your body cry. Why don't you just use those beautiful eyes?

"You are worth something more. You matter, someone's there to love you like you should be loved. Don't need to hurt yourself. You are worth something more.

"Sitting in front of the mirror again. Wishing that you could look more like them. The perfect body comes with endless hurt. Regret fills life don't treat yourself like this.

"You are worth something more. You matter, someone's there to love you like you should be loved. Don't need to hurt yourself. You are worth something more.

"Trying to fill the void you know's inside. Using yourself to keep him by your side. His empty words causing you so much pain. Can't you see you're better off without him?

"You are worth something more. You matter, someone's there to love you like you should be loved. Don't need to hurt yourself. You are worth something more. You matter, someone's there to love you like you should be loved. Don't need to hurt yourself. You are worth something more." When I finished the song, I looked at Mark to see him fiddling with many knobs and things. When he looked up, he smiled at me and motioned for me to come out. I was soon listening to the playback.

I sounded so professional!

He smiled at me and put some more effects into the background music before turning to me.

I loved the ending result!

I jumped at the end of the song and hugged Mark.

"Thank you! It's exactly what I wanted the song to sound like!"

He laughed and patted my back. "You're welcome. Just make sure I get some recognition when you're a famous diva," he replied.

I laughed and nodded. After another minute of hugging, we pulled apart and he handed me the demo cd with the song Worth Something More. I was grinning from ear to ear as I walked back out to my car. This was an amazing day! I just recorded a demo to put on MySpace, it sounded awesome, and it was free to make!

I made it home soon after and ran for my computer. I waited for it to boot up while making myself something to eat. When I came back in, I slid in the demo cd into the computer and logged into MySpace. I was soon uploading the song onto my featured songs. I was pretty sure I was still grinning from ear to ear.

When it was done uploading, I took the cd out and put it into my stereo. Thank God Mom wasn't home yet! I imagined a video to go with the song in a kind of sad video, with a kind of scenario of a girl trying to be the prettiest girl ever, but she already is. It really was a good message for kids to be themselves.

Soon the clock ticked by, and Mom came in from work. She wasn't too happy that I'd gone _alone_ to this production company. But, she got over it when I went to bed before she could yell at me.

Who knew I'd wake up with a completely different life?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Justin Bieber or Interscope CherryTree Records!

**A/N:** He will come back in the next chapter, don't worry! I also LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews I'm getting! You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like my story! Also, I did NaNoWriMo this past month, and I'm thinking of letting CreateSpace publish it (I won the Youth one!)... Would anyone be interested? And, if you realize, I'm KINDA using Chantelle Paige's way of getting famous. She's an amazing singer/songwriter, so check her out! Also, if anyone's interested, I'll PM you my link to MY MySpace Artist Page because later on I might use one of my own songs so you can hear it live (it might be horrible though... I don't think I'm that good at singing...) In the next chapter, and every five after, I will answer reviews. So, review and check for my reply :D! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!

* * *

I groaned at the alarm on my phone. It was that annoying beep that was really high pitch. It was definitely not a nice sound to wake up to. I rolled over a couple of times and hit the side button.

"Sydney!"

I groaned once more. Not now, I thought as I rolled once more. Suddenly a crash happened as I fell onto the floor by my chair.

"Ow," I groaned. My hand went to my head. I pushed myself up and walked into the kitchen. The lights, thankfully, barely hurt my eyes today. "What?"

"Silence your goddamn phone before I turn it off," Mom threatened. I knew it was an empty threat though.

"Why?"

Mom snapped, "Since five o'clock this morning, it's been going off with texts and people calling! What's going on?"

"It was probably just the alarm, Mom," I replied unemotionally as I reached for a bowl. I needed my sugar intake now.

"No, it's not. I checked. Who the hell is Clinton Sparks and RedOne?"

Right when Mom said that, my hand was holding the bowl. It dropped as I heard those names.

I stuttered, "Di—did you just say Clinton Sp—sparks and R—RedOne?"

"Yes! They were ones that called you earlier, and I wanna know what's going on," Mom snapped.

I gulped. "I have to check MySpace," I murmured as I ran for my computer. My computer, thankfully, seemed to boot up quickly. I punched in my password and waited for my name to load. I sighed impatiently and flipped my hair out of my eye. It had recently begun to get in my eyes frequently, and it bugged me a lot of the time.

Thankfully, my name loaded soon after. I was soon punching in my email and password into the log-in page. I groaned at the loading bar. It seemed it was going to take forever… I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a Twix to snack on while waiting on the slow computer.

When I walked back in, I noticed new friend requests. Shrugging, I clicked and the page immediately loaded up.

"Mom!"

My mom yelled back, "What?"

I was pretty sure my brown eyes had fallen out of my skull. There was what looked like thousands upon thousands of friend requests. How could this have happened?

"I—nothing," I said finally. I shook my head and just clicked them all at once and accepted. It's not like I was hurting at all by adding one over the other. When I was about to log out, I noticed new messages in my inbox, too. I sighed and clicked it.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were about ready to literally fall out of my skull. There were almost as many messages in my inbox as there were friend requests. My breathing began to quicken and I tried to give myself something to keep myself from passing out.

I was MySpace famous?

How could this have happened? My eyes blinked many times as I tried to keep myself from jumping up and down. _'I have to be dreaming,'_ I thought as I walked back into the kitchen. I was pretty sure I was walking like a zombie though.

"What's wrong, Sydney?"

I shook my head at my mom and grabbed another Twix. Then, I decided I wanted a few more to snack on and ended up grabbing three more. What? They're delicious!

I went through my morning routine like a zombie. How was I going to get through all those messages? It was like asking a person to find a needle in a hay stack! I rolled my brown eyes and finished off my Pepsi I had just grabbed. I was probably also gaining twenty pounds because of my breakfast.

Suddenly, my everyday routine was interrupted once more. Mom and I turned as we heard a knock at the front door.

A pregnant silence ensued between the knock and our reply. Finally, Mom broke the silence and asked, "Who is it?"

"Hi, I'm David, and I am an A&R for Interscope CherryTree Records. I'd like to talk with Sydney about a possible career in music," the person replied from beyond the door. My eyes widened once more. There seemed to be a lot of eyes widening this morning. I looked at Mom. She seemed to be seething at the mouth as she thought over what he had said. So, she must have figured out what was going on, then.

"Sure," I called out. I was **not** going to let Mom ruin my shot at getting a record deal with one of Universal Record's record companies. Was she insane?

I walked over and opened the door for David. He looked to be a middle-age man with a little graying in his head, but generally looked good for his age. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I was pretty sure he wasn't expecting someone so young like I was. I led him to the living room and sat him down. Mom sat down in a chair to the side of him, and I sat down on the floor in front of him. It was good the floor was carpet, though.

"So, you wanted to talk about my daughter?" My mom looked almost ready to kill someone. Or hurt something. One of the two, though. Though, that was generally her personality. I knew I should have told her about what I was doing yesterday while she was at work.

"Yes. I am one of the many A&R people of Interscope CherryTree Records. We heard of your daughter through the sudden jolt of views her page generated throughout the day yesterday. When we checked out her demo song on her song player, we knew we wanted her on the label. While many were contacting her, we tried our own and added and messaged you, but we're sure you won't be getting through those for some time," David said. My eyebrow rose. They wanted _me_ on their record label? Why? I voiced my question. At first, he looked a little shocked at the question, but replied nonetheless, "Well, you are extremely talented for your age. Interscope is the biggest label for genres ranging from hip-hop to hard rock. You fit in well with our label because you seem to like to straddle the line between hip-hop and pop and go into the rock genre. We're sure you'd do well with us guiding you as well."

"What's the catch?" I glared at Mom. That was such a clichéd question. But, there _was_ always a catch.

David replied, "What could be more important than your daughter pursuing a possible successful career?"

I rolled my eyes. That had to be the cheesiest response ever. I stood up. I liked the label, but I needed to think things over before agreeing too soon. Besides, I didn't need to look like I _wanted_ this opportunity.

I said finally, "My mom and I thank you for you voicing your side, and we will call you once I decide. Do you have a number I could call?"

David nodded and handed me a card. It had to be the plainest card I had ever seen. It was plain white with just his name and number printed on it in a boring font. When he left through the front door, I turned toward my mom.

"We will talk about this later," Mom said through clenched teeth and she headed toward the bathroom. I could tell she was frazzled by what just happened. But, in all honesty, I was too.

This had to be my lucky day.


	5. QUESTIONS CHAPTER

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Justin Bieber, RedOne, Clinton Sparks, or Interscope Records!

I didn't realize the beginning was chapter 4, but I'm too lazy to delete it so it's staying! This'll be more of a reply to reviews page anyway :D!

* * *

I groaned at the alarm on my phone. It was that annoying beep that was really high pitch. It was definitely not a nice sound to wake up to. I rolled over a couple of times and hit the side button.

"Sydney!"

I groaned once more. Not now, I thought as I rolled once more. Suddenly a crash happened as I fell onto the floor by my chair.

"Ow," I groaned. My hand went to my head. I pushed myself up and walked into the kitchen. The lights, thankfully, barely hurt my eyes today. "What?"

"Silence your goddamn phone before I turn it off," Mom threatened. I knew it was an empty threat though.

"Why?"

Mom snapped, "Since five o'clock this morning, it's been going off with texts and people calling! What's going on?"

"It was probably just the alarm, Mom," I replied unemotionally as I reached for a bowl. I needed my sugar intake now.

"No, it's not. I checked. Who the hell is Clinton Sparks and RedOne?"

Right when Mom said that, my hand was holding the bowl. It dropped as I heard those names.

I stuttered, "Di—did you just say Clinton Sp—sparks and R—RedOne?"

"Yes! They were ones that called you earlier, and I wanna know what's going on," Mom snapped.

I gulped. "I have to check MySpace," I murmured as I ran for my computer. My computer, thankfully, seemed to boot up quickly. I punched in my password and waited for my name to load. I sighed impatiently and flipped my hair out of my eye. It had recently begun to get in my eyes frequently, and it bugged me a lot of the time.

Thankfully, my name loaded soon after. I was soon punching in my email and password into the log-in page. I groaned at the loading bar. It seemed it was going to take forever… I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a Twix to snack on while waiting on the slow computer.

When I walked back in, I noticed new friend requests. Shrugging, I clicked and the page immediately loaded up.

"Mom!"

My mom yelled back, "What?"

I was pretty sure my brown eyes had fallen out of my skull. There was what looked like thousands upon thousands of friend requests. How could this have happened?

"I—nothing," I said finally. I shook my head and just clicked them all at once and accepted. It's not like I was hurting at all by adding one over the other. When I was about to log out, I noticed new messages in my inbox, too. I sighed and clicked it.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were about ready to literally fall out of my skull. There were almost as many messages in my inbox as there were friend requests. My breathing began to quicken and I tried to give myself something to keep myself from passing out.

I was MySpace famous?

How could this have happened? My eyes blinked many times as I tried to keep myself from jumping up and down. _'I have to be dreaming,'_ I thought as I walked back into the kitchen. I was pretty sure I was walking like a zombie though.

"What's wrong, Sydney?"

I shook my head at my mom and grabbed another Twix. Then, I decided I wanted a few more to snack on and ended up grabbing three more. What? They're delicious!

I went through my morning routine like a zombie. How was I going to get through all those messages? It was like asking a person to find a needle in a hay stack! I rolled my brown eyes and finished off my Pepsi I had just grabbed. I was probably also gaining twenty pounds because of my breakfast.

Suddenly, my everyday routine was interrupted once more. Mom and I turned as we heard a knock at the front door.

A pregnant silence ensued between the knock and our reply. Finally, Mom broke the silence and asked, "Who is it?"

"Hi, I'm David, and I am an A&R for Interscope CherryTree Records. I'd like to talk with Sydney about a possible career in music," the person replied from beyond the door. My eyes widened once more. There seemed to be a lot of eyes widening this morning. I looked at Mom. She seemed to be seething at the mouth as she thought over what he had said. So, she must have figured out what was going on, then.

"Sure," I called out. I was **not** going to let Mom ruin my shot at getting a record deal with one of Universal Record's record companies. Was she insane?

I walked over and opened the door for David. He looked to be a middle-age man with a little graying in his head, but generally looked good for his age. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I was pretty sure he wasn't expecting someone so young like I was. I led him to the living room and sat him down. Mom sat down in a chair to the side of him, and I sat down on the floor in front of him. It was good the floor was carpet, though.

"So, you wanted to talk about my daughter?" My mom looked almost ready to kill someone. Or hurt something. One of the two, though. Though, that was generally her personality. I knew I should have told her about what I was doing yesterday while she was at work.

"Yes. I am one of the many A&R people of Interscope CherryTree Records. We heard of your daughter through the sudden jolt of views her page generated throughout the day yesterday. When we checked out her demo song on her song player, we knew we wanted her on the label. While many were contacting her, we tried our own and added and messaged you, but we're sure you won't be getting through those for some time," David said. My eyebrow rose. They wanted _me_ on their record label? Why? I voiced my question. At first, he looked a little shocked at the question, but replied nonetheless, "Well, you are extremely talented for your age. Interscope is the biggest label for genres ranging from hip-hop to hard rock. You fit in well with our label because you seem to like to straddle the line between hip-hop and pop and go into the rock genre. We're sure you'd do well with us guiding you as well."

"What's the catch?" I glared at Mom. That was such a clichéd question. But, there _was_ always a catch.

David replied, "What could be more important than your daughter pursuing a possible successful career?"

I rolled my eyes. That had to be the cheesiest response ever. I stood up. I liked the label, but I needed to think things over before agreeing too soon. Besides, I didn't need to look like I _wanted_ this opportunity.

I said finally, "My mom and I thank you for you voicing your side, and we will call you once I decide. Do you have a number I could call?"

David nodded and handed me a card. It had to be the plainest card I had ever seen. It was plain white with just his name and number printed on it in a boring font. When he left through the front door, I turned toward my mom.

"We will talk about this later," Mom said through clenched teeth and she headed toward the bathroom. I could tell she was frazzled by what just happened. But, in all honesty, I was too.

This had to be my lucky day.

I went to school with a grin on my face. Thankfully, school started late today for one reason or another. Or maybe it was just me as I was the only one late. I walked to my third period class to no one in the hallway. It was so serene now without all the kids bustling to their lockers!

I walked into my class to everyone's eyes on me. I smiled slightly and took my seat quickly. The teacher just shook her head and accepted my late note. At least I came in late to the only cool teacher in the school. It was chemistry, and this was the teacher's third year teaching at this school. I liked her method of teaching; it worked really well.

That class soon ended and I was going through my school day again. It continued relatively normal until lunch time.

I was eating lunch with my other friends when a tiny freshman walked up to me. She almost looked to be a junior high kid, but I knew from seeing her around school she wasn't.

"Sydney?"

"Yeah," I replied nicely. I knew what it was like to go to upperclassman the first time. It was very scary!

"Umm, would you mind signing this for me? I know you're getting some big hits on your MySpace page, so I wanted to be the first to get your autograph," the freshman replied. My eyes couldn't help but widen. This had to be happening way to fast! First the record offer and now an autograph. I really couldn't be this good!

I snapped out of my stupor when Rachel nudged me on the side. I shook my head a little bit and nodded at her nicely. "Sure, why not?"

She smiled and handed me the paper. It was a simple lined paper that looked college ruled. Nothing special about that, really. But, it was soon to have an awesome signature on it! I took the pen she had and held it in my left hand. I loved being left-handed!

I signed my first name nicely before quickly scribbling my last name onto the paper. Hey, it was what we liked to call a rock star signature! When I finished, she looked at it and smiled back at me. I smiled at her and shook my head as she walked back to her seat.

This had to be a dream or something, because this was just impossible to be happening!

Lunch finished soon after and I headed to my sixth period class. It passed uneventfully. Then I went to seventh period, biology. Right as I did, my teacher smiled at everyone and said, "Go on down to the P.E. room." Everyone looked at one another. Was she serious?

Some kid yelled in joy and ran out of the classroom. Everyone laughed and followed him. When we got down to the P.E. room, there was a stereo set up and someone who looked to be a dance instructor. What was going on?

The person looking like a dance instructor spoke up soon after, "Hello, my name is Jenny. I'm here because the curriculum says dance is required in P.E. So, today, I'm going to teach you guys some dance moves to some hip-hop songs!"

Everyone yelled for joy once more. Again, this day probably couldn't get any better.

We spent about ten minutes going over some easy dance moves before Jenny turned on the stereo. My heart stopped.

It was "One Time" by Justin Bieber.

Okay, this was still an awesome day, but it dwindled a bit… I was still a little bitter about getting to speak with him, but never getting to hang out with him. But, then again, he had been busy probably…

"Five, six, seven, eight," the instructor called out. Suddenly I got into my bad dancing mood and danced the moves she showed us. They weren't perfectly stepped by the kids, but it was still fun to do.

We spent the entire period doing that when the announcements came on for the end of the day. Everyone groaned; we all wanted to keep dancing!

Soon we'd gotten back to our last period class. I packed up my books and waited for the bell to ring. Just as I sat down, it rang. I hated when that happened, it was so annoying!

I raced out to my car and started it up. It wasn't that it was cold or anything, I just wanted to get home as soon as possible. My internal mind told me there would be a lot of things on my MySpace waiting for me.

Of course it'd be my luck I'd miss the one thing that would inevitably connect me once more to Justin.

* * *

**As promised, here are my answers to reviews! I hope you guys like them and continue reviewing!!!**

**ilovejustinbieber22:** Haha, here's the update! I'm glad you like my writing, I'm hoping to be a published author someday :D!

**AlexHeartBieber:** LOL glad you love it! Here's the update!

**LoverOfTheImagination:** So happy it's been an amazing story so far! So, I might have tricked you guys in saying Justin was going to be in the chapter, sorry, but his music is :D! He'll be in once again the next chapter, I pinky promise!!!

**Alexisbieber:** Glad you loved last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too! And, again, here's that update!

**MrsJacobBlack99: **Yays, people like the song on YouTube! I'm glad this is Epic, too! *Rocks on!*

**Alexisbieber:** LOL, glad you liked chapter 3!

**Whydon'tyoujustsmile:** LOL, it's going to get a lot more intense. It's going to be a DISCO INFERNO sometime soon!

**Momo - Toshiro:** LOL, sorry, but I love cliffies! And yay another JB AND TH fan!!!

**Alexisbieber:** LOL, glad you liked it, again!

**Momo – Toshiro:** I UPDATED :D!!!

**Alexisbieber: **LOL, I think you know the big new now though… And I updated LOL!

**Whydon'tyoujustsmile:** LOL, I continued. Glad you think my writing's very good, too! I like you JB story, too, but I don't know too many JB stories… If I do, I'll PM you!

**Momo – Toshiro:** Mama Kag-Inu4e likes her cliffies :D!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school, and then the holidays. This chapter is a little short, and I lied again. JUSTIN WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!!! He's mentioned in this one though!**

**Also, here's a link for my NaNo novel preview, I plan on putting up a few more chapters though: hxxp : / / www . fictionpress . com / s /2762488/1/The_Gift_From_Zeus --Remove XX from http&&spaces until /2762488/!**

**AND, for the latest update onto what I'm doing, working on, or random facts about me, follow me on twitter: hxxp : / / /kairoru --again remove XX&& spaces.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Months had passed since that day. I'd since signed a three-album contract with CherryTree. That pretty much meant I had to give them three albums, if they sold then we'd talk about extending that contract to more albums.

I'd also begun recording my first album, and I was almost done. My mom still didn't like what was happening, but that was just my mom. She never really liked _anything_ I did, even if it was something productive like making an album.

Today was the same day I always got on the internet and tried replying to my hundreds of comments and messages. It was really hard to do that, especially when as you're replying, more come in! Or, at least it was that way with Twitter. But, I loved my fans and had to be nice to them.

But, all my friends were angry with me now. They didn't like how I was getting this "fame". I wasn't sure if they were jealous or just mad because I had no time to hang out at the mall anymore. But, nevertheless, we were fighting.

When I walked into the house, I threw the car keys in the bowl, and grabbed a Coca-Cola. When I sat down at my laptop, I realized I didn't have as many messages. Management, I decided, and silently thanked them. If they didn't do that every once in a while, I probably would have gone insane a while ago. Or maybe I already am insane and just imagining this whole thing up.

When I logged into my personal email, I noticed an email from my manager. I opened it up and read the words.

With each word my eyes couldn't help but get wider and wider.

Was this possible? How could my life get any better?

_Dear Sydney,_

_We are pleased to inform you that CherryTree records made the decision on who you will open on tour with. As you know, you could have headlined, however we want to widen your fan base even more before doing that. Therefore, we chose an act that would be sure to win you some fans. His is already a big fan base, so you will definitely get some fans._

_Starting next week, you will be doing your schooling through internet correspondence as you go on the MY WORLD tour with Justin Bieber_.

_Thank you for your hard work in this album._

If I knew I'd get someone knocking on my door, I probably would have screamed. Was this seriously happening?

I suddenly yelped, "Ow!" Okay, the pinch definitely didn't work—I'm definitely awake.

"I'm going on tour with Justin Bieber. I'm going on tour with Justin Bieber," I kept mumbling to myself. Suddenly I jumped up and screamed, "I'm going on tour with Justin Bieber!"

With this much excitement going on, I almost missed my comments loading up from my MySpace page. After moments of dancing the Thriller dance—may MJ live in peace—I sat back down and looked at a few.

"Sydney, so glad to hear you going on tour with JB! I can't wait to see you in West Virginia!"

News was spreading this fast? How was that possible?

I closed my eyes for a moment, just trying to calm my ecstatic heart. I was probably going to have a heart attack if it didn't settle soon. Behind my eyes, I could just imagine what was going to happen when Justin saw me again.

One: he was going to look me up and down before deciding if I'm worthy to share his stage.

Two: he's going to laugh outright when I tell him about me being the only girl who didn't rush up and hug him when he came to a local concert.

And three: he was probably going to get the scare of his life when I pass out from excitement.

What? Hello, I'm meeting one of my inspirations as an artist; you can't expect me _not_ to pass out!

After looking at more comments—surprisingly only a few mentioned me touring with Justin—and replying to all that I could, I yawned and logged off. It was, again, tiring to reply to so many after a while.

"Sydney, I'm home!"

I groaned aloud. Mom was home. On top of that, she sounded way too happy about something. I shut off the computer and stood up to stretch before heading to get some food from the kitchen.

Once I was inside the kitchen, I saw Mom slamming cabinets while trying to find something.

I asked unemotionally, "What are you looking for?"

Mom sighed before replying, "I can't find the damned stash of cigarettes I keep hidden. You haven't touched them have you?"

I growled and snapped, "Mom, I've only ever tried a cigarette once and I promised never to again. And, by the way, you stuffed them in the medicine cabinet like always."

"Thanks, darling," she said sweetly before opening one of the cigarette packs. She put one into her mouth before motioning for me to follow her outside onto the porch. I rolled my eyes, but followed nonetheless. Sitting down on the concrete, she turned to me and waited for something.

I asked exasperated, "What?"

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving for tour next week? When I signed to let you do this, Sydney, I said on the condition you told me when things were," Mom said finally. A pregnant silence had happened before then.

I replied coldly, "Mom, I didn't even know about it until today, so stop complaining."

Mom breathed a deep puff of smoke before exclaiming, "I will not stop complaining. Since this has started, you've been nothing but a diva in this house! Well, the bullshit has got to stop. If you don't clean up this attitude of yours, I won't let you go on tour next week!"

"What? Mom, that's totally unfair," I replied. I stood up angrily before stomping inside. Yes, I was throwing a hissy fit. Yes, I just pretty much told my mom off without actually doing so. And, yes, I was probably never going to get to go to that tour now.

This day had just turned from awesome to horrible in a matter of minutes.


End file.
